


Fell in Love with a Girl

by Hsalfredsson16



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is a bit of an asshole, F/M, I made Clarke southern idk, Mild Language, NYC, and needed to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsalfredsson16/pseuds/Hsalfredsson16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loud and unnatural sound of birds chirping, waves crashing, and rain falling is about to drive him up the fucking wall.</p><p>In which Bellamy and Clarke are apartment neighbors in New York City, and an argument over noise issues brings Bellamy to a beautiful, albeit brazen blue-eyed wonder.</p><p>Clarke is southernish in this (but it's pretty minor and you can't actually tell besides a small comment made).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love with a Girl

The loud and unnatural sound of birds chirping, waves crashing, and rain falling is about to drive Bellamy up the fucking wall.

  
He knows its coming from the apartment upstairs. And while all he knows about the tenant is that they are some rich brat, they’re the only person around him that is actually home.

  
He has to get up in five hours for his shift at Hannigan’s, a local pub that always has non-stop traffic, and that job is already hell enough without him being sleep deprived.  
Trying to lure them into shutting the damn thing off, he searches for his broom before repeatedly hitting the ceiling with it, hoping the ass hole upstairs will get the message. But, unfortunately, the music never ceases, and he’s decided he’s had enough.He’ll just have to yell at them personally, so they understand what an absolute pain in the ass they are being.

  
He climbs up a flight of stairs before coming face-to-face with apartment 2E, and begins to incessantly bang on the door.

  
When the door opens, however, the figure he meets is not at all what he had expected.

  
“What the hell do you want?” A woman barks at him.

  
Her slight southern drawl tells him that she isn’t from big apple, but the attitude laced within her words says that she might as well have been.  
She’s strikingly beautiful. She’s a full head shorter than him, which doesn’t say much when he’s six-foot-two, and couldn’t be more than twenty-five. Her hair is a blinding shade of blonde, and her eyes… He’s sure that he has never been faced with such a hypnotizing and alluring pair of eyes.

  
They remind him of the ocean. They are not the dark light of the night sky, but also not the clear, cleansing waters of a river.  
They are animalistic. They are a lustrous shade of dazzling blue, tinted with shards of green, completely wild and unrelenting.

  
Much like the glare she is giving him right now, at three in the morning, hair disheveled, and wearing a blood red camisole and a pair of plaid pajama pants to match.

  
“Are you gonna stand there and ogle me, or are you gonna explain why you gained the impression that disturbing me from sleeping after I worked a twenty-two hour shift non-stop, running, mind you, on nothing but Apple Jacks and coffee?” she snaps at him, wrenching him from his current thought process.

  
He’s admittedly thrown off guard by her statement, and can’t help but feel a little bad about waking her up after hearing about the hell she’s lived through for the past day, but then he remembers why he’s up here in the first place, and all sympathy leaves him as quick as it came.

  
“I’ll tell you why, princess,” he starts, ignoring her look of distaste at the nickname, “your stupid sound machine, or whatever the hell it is, is so loud that I can’t fall asleep. I tried hitting my damn ceiling to get the point across to no avail, and I have to work in 5 hours, but your machine is keeping me the fuck awake.”

  
She’s a little shocked at his response, but her facial expression shifts into something of realization, and is far more angry.

  
“So you’re the ass-hat that lives in the apartment under mine,” she fumes. “You know, you have a lot of gall coming up here and complaining about me making noise one time in the 5 months i’ve lived here,” she stars lowly, “when just about every damn night i can hear you wrestling around with some whore in your apartment like animals, so fucking loud, that the entire population in the state of New York can here the disgusting events taking place in that god forsaken place!”

  
By the end of her tirade she’s yelling, no doubt that if she keeps going, the entire complex  
will wake up to their argument, and he’s just, well, speechless.

  
“So you know what?” She asks, eyes brimming with tears. “You are gonna deal with my damn sound machine this one time because I haven’t really slept in god knows how long, and if I don’t get at least twelve hours of sleep soon, I’m going to go completely insane, and you will be blessed with the job of dealing with its consequences!” She’s full on crying at this point, the exhaustion clearly overtaking her.

  
And with her final words, she casts him a disconsolate and infuriated glare, and proceeds to slam to the door in his face, the slide of the lock deafening.

  
Bellamy doesn’t know how long he stands there, motionless and breathless. All he knows, is that he feels like shit. She was right. He was being hypocrite about the issue of noise, and honestly, she really hasn’t been an issue until tonight. In all fairness, he barely noticed the person that lived above him ever since he heard someone was moving in there.  
Needless to say he fucked up, and he wanted, no needed, to apologize, to make it up to her. He didn’t know why, but the nameless princess sparked something in him, something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

  
When he reaches his apartment, he flops down on the couch and turns on the television, knowing that at this point sleep is futile, and begins thinking of ways to apologize to the princess upstairs.

* * *

Bellamy ended up calling in sick to his boss after finally passing out around four in the morning. There was no way he was going to be able to work for six hours, dealing with a bunch of idiots running on two hours of sleep.

  
Plus he need to see the girl in apartment 2E, and apologize, which was strange, because Bellamy never showed remorse toward anyone but his sister Octavia. There was just something about that woman that… nagged at him. He desperately needed to know everything about her, even though he only met her nine hours ago. Looking at the clock, he decided to take a shower and get dressed. She’d most likely be asleep for another three hours (he remembered her comment about her twelve hours of sleep).

  
At three o’clock, he finally made his way to her apartment. With slight hesitation he knocked on her door, a much more gentle rapping then last nights performance.  
He hears shuffling on the other side of the door before it is slowly opened, and a stout blonde peeks out from behind it, her stain-glass eyes narrowing at the sight of him.

  
Her platinum hair is now in a lopsided bun on the top of her head, and she’s still wearing her pajamas from their last encounter.

  
“Uh, hi.” He coughs out, chastising himself for being so awkward (she’s so damn beautiful it’s almost annoying).

  
“... hi,” she says tentatively, pushing the door slightly wider, “what do you want?” The hostility is clearly present in her voice, and guilt immediately floods Bellamy.

  
“Look,” he sighs, not daring to look her straight in the eye, “I just, wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I realize I was being unfair and hypocritical attacking you like that, and I, well-I… I’m sorry.”

  
Finally deciding to look at her, to gauge her reaction, Bellamy finds the door completely open, and her expression one of shock.  
It seems like forever until she finally speaks up, or more accurately, whispers.

  
“Thank you. For saying that. Look I know I’m not totally without fault, the machines volume was a tad excessive, and I said some extremely harsh things, but I was just really exhausted and stressed, and I had literally just fallen asleep when you knocked on my door and-”

  
“You don’t have to apologize,” he says,stopping her tiny monologue. “I shouldn’t of been so harsh… umm-”

  
“Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”

  
“Clarke. You didn’t deserve the shit I was giving you after the day you had, so honestly, I really am sorry.” he finishes shyly. “I’m, um, Bellamy by the way, Bellamy Blake.”

  
“Look Bellamy, I think we got off the wrong foot, so do you think we could just, start over?” she asks him, hopeful.

  
He smiles at the prospect. “Sounds great Princess.”

  
“God, please stop calling me that. I hated it the moment it came out of your mouth last night.” 

  
“Nah, I think it suits you perfectly.” He smirks back at her.

  
And that’s it. That’s the beginning of their back-and-forth and beautiful relationship.

* * *

1 year later

Clarke weakly pushes the door open to her apartment. Her bones aching, fingers shaking, and legs wobbling as she tiredly shuffles into the open space after a grueling, record-breaking, twenty-five hour shift at the hospital.

  
All she looks forward to now is falling into her bed and sleeping for the next three days. She slowly strips down to a white tank top and her panties, too tired to put on anything else.

  
On her way to bed, she passes her white noise machine, reaching for it out of habit, but at the last moment, decides against it, dragging herself to her room instead. The second she reaches her mattress, her legs give out, and she flops down onto the warm cushioned surface, wrapping her thick comforter around herself.

  
She begins her drift into sleep, when a pair a strong, sturdy arms wrap around her, pulling her into the hard surface of a chest.

  
“What? No machine tonight?” Bellamy whispers teasingly into her ear as he wraps himself around her.

  
“No.” she says with a small, tired smile on her face. “You will work just fine.”

  
Bellamy chuckles and pulls her further into him.

  
“I love you” he says when he thinks she’s finally asleep. But after a couple of seconds pass by Clarke sleepily mumbles “I love you too Bellamy.”

  
And in that moment, Bellamy couldn’t be more grateful for that stupid white noise machine.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic kind of popped into my head while I was getting ready for bed, and I had to put in words. I hope you liked it! I didn't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine! Please comment, and leave me a kudos if you liked it! It would mean the absolute world to me!  
> -Sofia :)


End file.
